


Vermilion

by RikkuShinra



Series: Eden [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: The Astral's had granted the King's a gift of Judgement, the power of the Crystal. After the destruction of Insomnia and the loss of the Crystal, a hero finds himself facing a second chance and a promise he must fulfill.





	Vermilion

It was not pain, so to say, but the absence of his entire body aching that first startled him. Full, whole the burns from the power the Lucii granted him thin white lines along his arms, his face, while his body was battered, he was solid as the ground he stood upon. As present as the ruble and fires that burned and twisted the metal of the once great city of Insomnia and Titus Drautos’s lifeless body. Deeply gasping in copious amounts as the pain began to bleed away, airbrushing his face, running through his hair.

He fell hard, his injured knee already dulled with the physical pain he had pushed himself through.

“A warrior, a hero they must call you.” He is too weak to look up, bones aching as the planet of Eos spins, revolving ever around its star. Gravel crunches underfoot, rocks forced apart are ground to dust with each step. “Selfless, honorable, what is the saying, for health and home?” A shadow descends, hiding him from the light that had already destroyed his immortal soul from flesh and blood.

“Hearth and home,” his throat is dry filling as if he had just choked down hot dust.

“Hmm, are you sure?” Whoever it is, they laugh and the shadow shifts from behind them to stand beside them. Silver and red blades fill the peripheral on his right, long knee length sneakers fill in the backdrop. He nods, watching as the shoes move away, the blades going with it. From the bent position he tilts his head up, neck aching as the muscle and tendons come together. As far as he can turn his head up, he can tell however has joined him in this desolate wasteland, this graveyard is a girl or at least a young woman by the deep set of her voice.

Her feet turn towards him, “well, are you going to stay on the ground like a dog? I don’t have time to linger here.” The shoes shifted again, stepping away, jumping over rubble. “Come along, Nyx Ulric. You have a promise to fulfill.”

Nyx winces as he pushed off the ground, standing with a long-suffering groan, lifts his feet, his boots heavy one leg dragging. The pain is still absent, but he is weary and tired. With each firm, knowing step of the young woman ahead of him, Nyx is left to stumble. Cresting over a pile of rocks, the remnants of a building, Nyx hits the ground, hands coming out to stop him as he braces to meet the sidewalk. The pain never comes, and he is held up by one arm, grey eyes glaring at him under the short fringe of black.

She is cute, Nyx winces as she shoves him back then forces him down with one hand. “It always hurts the first time.” Huffing, the girl squats in front of him grasping his left arm. She is gentle and firm as she lifts his arm, turning it over with a frown. It is no longer grey as ash, but it is no longer a healthy tan. “You all give some much.” She whispers as if its some secret that the Glaive had given the ultimate sacrifice. “This to will be repaid in time.”

Her head is still bowed, fingers tracing over the scars that will forever mar that arm. He’s able to look her over, she has no injuries, no signs of dirt on her or her clothing, on one leg is a small pouch, opposite her hip covered in black leather, to short tan shorts, black tank top nothing he had ever seen in Insomnia and he had seen many people. “It will be dark soon, we should at least find a place to stay for the night.” Then she is hefting him up from the ground like he is weightless.

Walking through the remnants of battle is easier, his arm slung over the young woman, she is supporting most of his weight. “What’s your name? Since you know mine.”

They stop, the girl turning her head up towards the sky, the sun going down behind the wall. “Yuffie.”

Nyx frowns, “Yuffie?” Its weird to say, not Insomnian.

“Got a problem with it?”

Chuckling does cause some pain, but he waves his free arm, “No, no I don’t.”


End file.
